


Blueprint

by inkreservoir



Series: Ficlets and Fun [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Friendship, M/M, Second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkreservoir/pseuds/inkreservoir
Summary: Leo decides where to build his castle.





	Blueprint

Leo's fingertip tickles slightly as he traces the veins of Eichi's arm, ghosting up and over the occasional raised bump as far as Eichi's skin is translucent enough to allow it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Eichi struggles, trying to suppress the reflexive giggling.  
  
"Mapping," Leo answers, eyes sharpened in apparent intense focus.  
  
"... What do you mean? Mapping what?"  
  
Leo sighs and raises his head, regarding Eichi with raised eyebrows. "The landscape, of course. See?" He places his finger over one of the lines again. "This is a stream..." His finger slides down and Eichi has to cover his mouth with his other hand to stop the laughter. "And these are hills... I'm mapping it all out in my head."  
  
Leo raises his finger and Eichi allows a bubble between his palm and mouth so he can speak. "But why?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out where to put the castle," Leo explains, tapping his lip.  
  
"There isn't one already, then?" Eichi questions. Leo stares at him a moment, then laughs his loud, attention-demanding laugh.  
  
"Right!" he exclaims, eyes sparkling, and Eichi drops his hand from his mouth with a small smile. "Right, of course, 'cause if I'm putting the castle there then there can't already be a castle!" He laughs again. "You're a kingdom with no castle yet, Tenshi!"  
  
Eichi widens his eyes, leans in slightly. "Where _ever_ shall the king live, then?" he asks, inflecting the syllable up so high it's almost a squeak.  
  
Leo crashes raucously back against the seat, pointing at Eichi's face.  
  
Eichi tries to hold his expression but only manages another second and a half before a grin breaks out. Leo clutches his stomach, and when his laughter subsides a few moments later, his lips press together in a thin line, and he locks eyes with Eichi.  
  
"I'm the king," he utters slowly. "So I... I guess I live at my house?"  
  
Eichi purses his lips. "And you're looking to build a residence in my arm?"  
  
“Your arm!” Leo snorts, then shakes his head, orange hair dancing wildly back and forth. “No, that's no good, that's no good! It's gotta be... it's gotta be..."  
  
He jabs at Eichi's chest with a finger, allowing it to dig a little harshly into his nightshirt.  
  
"Not my heart, surely," Eichi crosses his legs, sits up a little straighter. "That's such a cliche, Leo. I'd be severely disappointed."

"Not your heart, stupid!" Leo's pokes stab lower. "But, you know, the ribcage and shoulder blades are obviously the most fortified castle wall the body could have! So it'd have to be behind them!"  
  
"That still just sounds like my heart to me."  
  
Leo tsks, claps his hands to Eichi's cheeks, squishing them. "You're not listening, Tenshi, you're not listening! I said it's not the heart!"  
  
"Thewwha' ij i'," Eichi glubs out between puckered lips.  
  
"Your lungs, obviously!" Leo releases Eichi's face and Eichi pouts to stretch his cheeks. "You know, the place your voice comes from, Tenshi! I write the songs and you breathe them beautiful, it's perfect! Of course I would want to live there!"  
  
Eichi folds his arms across his chest. "That's the worst place you could've picked for a castle," he informs Leo. "My lungs are the most diseased part of my body. Even the strongest wall can't protect the king from civil war."  
  
Leo's eyes narrow, and Eichi can see his jaw clicking back and forth in place.  
  
"... Well," he finally concedes. "Okay, maybe it isn't perfect. But you know, Tenshi? That's still where I'm going to build the castle."  
  
Eichi opens his mouth to argue, to say that's cheating, to tell Leo he's just making an excuse so he doesn't have to think about it more.  
  
"I'll take a beautiful castle over a perfect one."


End file.
